First Meeting
by petals-to-fish
Summary: canon missing scene requested on tumblr: the Evans' meet James and like his charming mischievous personality more than Petunia's newest conceited beau Vernon (and Lily's weird childhood friend Severus Snape).


**Requested on tumblr:** _canon missing scene where the Evans' meet James and like his charming mischievous personality more than Petunia's newest conceited beau Vernon (and Lily's weird childhood friend Severus Snape)._

* * *

First Meeting

Eliza Evans was perfectly content with her life and everything in it.

She had a wonderful husband who loved her very much. She lived in a small town where the neighbors were kind and generous. She had little but needed nothing thanks to her two girls. Out of everything in her life, Eliza was thankful for her baby girls. Eliza felt lucky to get to call two special girls like Petunia and Lily her daughters.

Petunia was the eldest and the textbook example of a devoted daughter. Petunia was always focused on becoming _something_ to _someone_. Eliza knew that Petunia was a carbon copy of her in looks, minus the brown hair from Mr. Evans. Petunia carried Eliza's looks well, always being the most fashionable one in the Evans' household. It was no surprise to Eliza when Petunia grew up and left Cokesworth to attend a discounted typing course in London as soon as she'd saved enough money.

Petunia was quite capable on her own after eighteen years and Eliza didn't worry even though Petunia was miles away in a big city. Petunia shared a flat with another girl in her class and barely scraped by on the bills but she made it very clear she had no intention of coming back to Cokesworth.

Eliza's oldest daughter was drawn to the urban normalcy of London, a stark contrast to her little sister who thrived in unpredictable fantasy.

In late August, Eliza was sitting at a table in the sitting room with her glasses on reading over the newspaper. The windows to the small house were open to the slightly cool summer breeze, and Eliza cold hear music drifting from a room in the back of the house. The summer wind ruffled the red curtains but Eliza's head only rose from the newspaper when she heard the distinct ring of the telephone.

Before Eliza could stand up to answer the phone her youngest daughter skipped into the room. Lily's red hair swung playfully around her shoulders as she slid across the tile floor in her socks to grab the phone without second thought, assuming the person on the other end to be for her. Lily's clothes were rumpled and stained (Eliza assumed from playing up in her room with God only knew) and a long stick was poking out from her frock.

Eliza watched as her youngest daughter's green eyes lit up as she placed the receiver to her ear and hungrily spoke her hello.

Petunia might've craved normalcy in the world but Lily flourished in her own world of unique ingenuity. Even in the photos on the sitting room wall, Petunia was neat and trimmed where Lily was wild and spritely. The two sisters were as different as different could be.

"Sorry who is this?" Lily pulled the long stick from her frock, twirling it in her fingers habitually.

Eliza watched as Lily's face shifted from elation to skepticism. The stick in Lily's fingers stopped twirling and a slight frown appeared on her face. Eliza knew that face well and realized that Petunia must be the caller on the other end of the phone. Eliza stood up and wiped her hands on her kerchief as Lily immediately drew the phone from her ear and held it out to her mother.

"It's Petunia."

Eliza raised an eyebrow at her younger daughter as Lily dropped the phone into her out stretched hand, "Thank you Lily." Eliza placed the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

Despite listening for Petunia's shrill answer, Eliza's eyes were focused on Lily. The red haired girl dropped dramatically into the chair closest to Eliza and pouted. The sisters weren't as close anymore, and they hadn't been for years. Eliza held onto the hope that one day one of them would grow out of it.

"What's she doing home?" Petunia's voice sounded poignant on the other side of the phone.

Eliza adjusted her glasses before responding firmly, "Lily's always home until September 1st."

Even if Petunia were on the other side of the phone, Eliza Evans could've sworn the eldest Evans daughter rolled her eyes at the same exact time as the younger Evans sister. Despite being so different, the sisters were alike in their pigheadedness. Eliza didn't know where the girls got their attitudes from but they both wore stubbornness with pride.

"I forgot." Petunia said on the other side of the phone, " _Her_ kind get long holidays."

Eliza leaned on the small table where the phone sat, weakly telling herself to not get Petunia (or Lily) worked up. Petunia seemed to want to change the subject quickly because she didn't dwell on Lily much longer.

"I was hoping you could come to London this weekend."

"What for dear?"

Eliza thought Petunia knew they had to go to London anyways on Monday to take Lily back to school. Lily's last term started on September 1st. Petunia seemed nervous suddenly because her tone shifted.

"Do you remember that Junior Executive I was speaking to at my typing job?"

Eliza swayed for a moment, trying to recall and remember. It clicked when Eliza remembered that Petunia had mentioned a lunch date with a man in her office. The junior executive had recently finished university and always spoke to Petunia when he arrived to work in the mornings. Eliza murmured her acknowledgment and Petunia's joy was evident when she spoke again.

"Well, he took me to meet his family." Petunia seemed nervous, then she added, "and he wants to meet mine."

Eliza's face lit up and she declared her delight, "Oh Tuney, that's wonderful!"

Below Eliza, Lily perked up. Eliza's exclamation was enough to perk Lily out of her bitter argument with Petunia, just to receive information.

"What's his name?" Eliza asked.

"Vernon Dursley."

"Vernon?" Eliza acted like she was tasting the name,

Lily's shoulders squared and she nudged Eliza with her toes. Eliza sent her youngest daughter a motion that concluded Lily needed to be patient. Lily crossed her arms but listened closely now, fascinated. Eliza wished Lily showed this much fascination when her sister called normally. Lily was playing with her stick again, but still staring expectantly at Eliza.

"Yes," Petunia continued, "I want you to meet him. Can you come to London?"

"Of _course_ we can come meet him."

"No mum," Petunia was suddenly firm, "Just you and dad. I don't want him meeting Lily yet."

Eliza's brow furrowed, "Petunia." Eliza's face heated as she realized Petunia's reasoning, "She's your sist—"

Petunia cut her mother off, "Vernon would not understand any of Lily's—peculiarities."

Eliza gasped, "Petunia Evans!"

When Eliza glanced down at Lily she noted that Lily had figured out what was being said on the other line. Lily's green eyes, normally so light and carefree, were swimming with tears. Eliza bit her lip, feeling the waterworks coming.

"Petunia Evans your sister is only home twice a—"

"Mum please don't!"

"No, I'm—"

"Mum stop."

Lily cut Eliza off before she could reprimand Petunia further.

Lily was brazen when she screeched irritably, "Tell Petunia I don't want to meet her stupid boyfriend anyways!"

Eliza was at a loss for words when Lily raced out of the room and towards the front door. Eliza watched auburn hair disappear at the same time as heart-wrenching sobs after the front door closed behind Lily. Eliza closed her eyes and sighed deeply. On the other end of the phone Petunia sighed too. Eliza had been dealing with her girls' fighting for the better half of eight years. It was never over.

"Petunia you'll apologize to Lily as soon as she comes back." Eliza snapped at her older daughter, "Lily is your sister and a part of this family."

"Mum, I didn't tell Vernon I _had_ a sister." Petunia proclaimed impudently.

"Well," Eliza (frustrated with both of her girls) huffed, "That was a stupid thing to do Petunia."

Eliza hung up the phone amidst Petunia's protests and walked over to the front door. Eliza opened up the door, half expecting to find Lily on the steps leading into the streets. Much to Eliza's disdain, Lily had run farther than the Evans' stoop and where too, only God knew. Eliza placed a hand on her forehead as she considered all the places her crafty younger daughter could've gone. Eliza knew with the stick she often carried around, Lily could go anywhere in the world, because the stick was a magic wand.

Lily was no normal girl; in fact she was witch.

Eliza Evans had always fashioned that there was something different about her younger daughter that went past her pure air and jovial smiles. As a toddler Lily could get her favorite snacks from the top shelf. As a kid Lily could practically _fly_ off swing sets. It wasn't until Lily's eleventh birthday that all the magical qualities made sense when an owl delivered a letter Lily even _claimed_ that she'd been waiting for. Eliza still had the letter tucked away in a drawer upstairs but she'd memorized it over the past six years.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Dear Ms. Lily Evans_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

The letter had been the breaking point in Petunia and Lily's relationship. Where Petunia went to Prep School down the road and practiced her cursive and numbers, Lily traveled hundreds of miles north to a castle where she played with owls and created magic that Eliza could only imagine in her dreams.

Lily had always been unlike other girls in town and Petunia scorned anything that wasn't ordinary.

Petunia's disdain broke Eliza's heart and Petunia's indifference didn't only hurt Eliza, it hurt Lily as well. Eliza's younger daughter didn't come home until the next morning. It wasn't the first time Lily disappeared back into her world of spells and enchantments. Lily often hung out with her friends, magical friends, outside of Cokesworth. Lily entered the small kitchen as Eliza and her husband sat down to breakfast.

Lily's green eyes were puffy from what Eliza could only assume was crying. Eliza noted Lily was also wearing the navy blue robes accustomed for a witch instead of the same frock she'd left in the night before. Eliza didn't bother disciplining Lily for not coming home because Eliza was just happy to see Lily grabbing breakfast in their kitchen. Eliza was worried that Lily would one day enter her world and never return to theirs. Even still, Eliza couldn't help but wonder what Lily got up too when she disappeared behind her magic wand.

"Are you alright?" Eliza asked Lily as she sat down in-between her parents at the table.

"Mum," Lily's voice was warm when Eliza brushed her hand across her daughter's cheek lovingly, "It's fine. You and dad can both go to London and I'll meet you there. My friends invited me to a quidditch match this weekend anyways."

Eliza recognized the funny words Lily used sometimes and _quidditch_ was no exception. Eliza pursed her lips and placed a kiss on Lily's forehead. When Eliza pulled back, Lily was smiling and Eliza tried to memorize the look. Lily's eyes, green as an evergreen, were just like her fathers and were always so full of vivacity. When Lily was a little girl her cheeks had been dusted with light freckles but those had disappeared with age, now Lily's skin was creamy white.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to London early?" Eliza questioned her daughter.

Lily's smile settled but Eliza saw a flash of sadness overcome Lily's merry appearance. It hurt knowing Lily felt like she had to hide her despair for Petunia's seclusion from her family. As if sensing that Eliza could see through the façade, Lily hugged her mother tightly again to hide her face. Eliza was aware that Lily smelled of something quite unusual, almost like cinnamon.

"I'm sure mum," Lily assured Eliza determinedly, "As long as you and dad don't mind staying a bit longer to take me to Platform 9 ¾ one last time."

Eliza was startled to see her little girl looking so…old. Eliza squeezed Lily's cheeks suspiciously before nodding her approval of the plan. They all ate breakfast together, a comfortable silence settling around them. Eliza saw Lily's left wrist had ink on it, in the shape of a ball with wings. When she tried to get a closer look Lily's robes covered the drawing. Lily chattered on as if the argument with Petunia had never happened, talking about her new Head Girl position at school. Eliza saw the ink again and it was partially rubbed off, but still fresh ink. Eliza wondered who drew it and wondered if it was the same person who suddenly wanted to take Lily to quidditch.

Eliza was vigilant to tread carefully when asking Lily whom she would be spending the weekend with. As any mother would, Eliza asked after Lily had started on the dishes with Mr. Evans and there was no escape.

"Todd," Eliza spoke to her husband first and Mr. Evans looked up from the plate he was scrubbing.

"Yes dear?"

"Did you hear Lily won't be coming to see Petunia with us?" Eliza planted her words carefully, "She has plans with friends."

"Friends?" if here was one thing Eliza Evans could count on, it was her husband's nosiness when it came to their daughter's social lives.

Lily, who was playing with a handful of bubbles from the sink, looked over the snowy mountain in her hands before saying, "I got invited to a quidditch match last minute."

Todd, a handsome man despite a balding forehead, inhaled scornfully, "I'd better still get to see you off on your last first day of school."

Lily beamed at her father, "Daddy _of course_. We'll have breakfast at the café and everything."

"Who are you going to this quidditch with?" Eliza asked her daughter.

Lily was silent for a moment before saying, "Marlene and Mary will be there."

"Oh, Are you spending the weekend with sweet Mary?"

Eliza was a fan of Mary, who was like Lily and had parents without magic. Even though Lily got along well with anyone she met, Mary was a special friend. Lily had even asked Mary over once or twice when they were younger. Now though, Mary and Lily were fully integrated into the magical world and Eliza only saw glimpses of Lily with her friends.

"Kind of." Lily said carefully, washing the bubbles off her hands in the soapy water before admitting, "I'm going out with the Gryffindor quidditch team."

"A whole team?" Todd caught his daughter's elusive answer and placed his plate down.

"Not the _whole_ team." Lily seemed tense and embarrassed, a new look for her, "Just a few of them. They invited me to watch a local match with them."

"How many boys are on this team?" Todd asked and Eliza felt like kissing her husband as soon as Lily flushed deeply and turned away from her parents.

" _Dad_." Lily laughed off his question.

"Can we at least know who you're going with incase something happens?" Eliza asked in her best 'mother' voice.

Lily's face was beet red, "Uh, there's a few of them, Marlene will probably be there with Alex and James was the one who asked me to go so he'll be there-"

"James?" Todd, Eliza noticed, had bugging eyes, "Who is that?"

" _Merlin_ ," Lily looked at the clock on the wall in the kitchen as she spewed out strange words again, "Look at the time. My earwigs are probably done roasting in the windowsill for the droughts and I still have to finish my essay on goblin rebellions…"

Lily danced out of the kitchen with the sink still draining and one coffee cup dangling on the edge of the counter. Eliza shared a look with her husband and they both snickered to themselves. Eliza had never seen her daughter exit a room faster, not even when she was six and found a snake in the bathroom.

"Petunia wants us to meet a boy," Todd grumbled by the sink, "Lily's trying to pretend she doesn't know any boys…since when did our little girls grow up?"

"With any hope James will be at the station." Eliza said to her husband when Lily's footsteps were out of range.

"I just hope he's a fair sight friendlier than that Snape bloke from Spinner's End." Todd said, sitting down next to his wife, "That boy was no good for our Lily."

"She hasn't spoken to him in a while." Eliza remembered the sallow boy from the down the road who happened to go to the same magical school as Lily.

"I never liked him." Todd said gruffly, coughing a bit, "He couldn't look me in the eye and Petunia _swears_ he hit her with a tree branch once."

"Well, I doubt _all_ wizards are like that boy." Eliza said hopefully.

Todd looked unconvinced.

Eliza and Todd went to London without Lily and checked into their hotel that had been picked out and paid partially for by Petunia. Eliza and Todd got into their Sunday best (Todd still bemoaning about both his daughters growing up too fast) before meeting Petunia in the hotel lobby at half past five just as planned. Eliza looked for Petunia's mysterious junior executive friend and was disappointed when Petunia stood alone in the hotel lobby wearing a plain light blue dress.

"Mum." Petunia kissed Eliza's cheek, "Welcome."

"Hello Tuney, baby."

Eliza clasped her hands together joyfully when Petunia hugged and kissed her father tightly. Eliza just wished Lily had come with them so she could see the feint blush on Petunia's face. Petunia straightened a little brooch on her lapel before gesturing to the doors that led outside of the hotel.

"Vernon is waiting in the car."

Eliza shared a attentive look with her husband before they followed their eldest daughter out of the hotel and towards a dark car that shone despite the sun setting behind clouds. Eliza spotted the man in the driver's side in the window. He had a pointed mustache and a flat nose. She struggled to not make any assumptions but as Petunia opened the back door to the car for her parents, Eliza got a bizarre impression.

The car smelled new and was spotless. The man in the front was thicker in size and wearing a tightly bound navy blue suit. He breathed heavily and seemed frustrated, as lines were apparent on his forehead. Todd reached over the seats, extending a hand that the man shook firmly.

"I'm Todd Evans," Eliza's husband offered, "You must be—"

"Vernon Dursley." The driver interrupted self-importantly, "Junior Executive."

"Yes." Eliza spoke up politely as Petunia closed the passenger side door once she sat down beside her husband, "Petunia said you two met at the firm."

Eliza watched as the man started the car without reaching out for Petunia's hand or responding to Eliza. Eliza watched as Petunia slowly drew her hand back to her lap and stared out the window. Eliza and Todd both stayed quiet as Vernon talked boastfully about the firm he worked for. Petunia would occasionally speak too, talking about Vernon's eventual promotion to Senior Executive. Vernon only stopped talking about himself when they finally reached a small Italian place and instead, he focused on eating the appetizer breadsticks rapidly.

Eliza sat next to her daughter the whole dinner. Petunia was fidgeting in her seat and kept looking at Vernon with her narrowed eyes. Eliza placed a hand on her daughters lap kindly and Petunia relaxed a bit.

"How are you liking your job Tuney?"

"Mum," Petunia flushed lightly at the nickname, "It's Petunia."

Todd raised and eyebrow and Eliza glowered, "Alright _Petunia_ , how do you like your job?"

"She's the best secretary." Vernon finally offered a compliment for someone other than himself, "She gets me my calls in better time than any other girl in the office."

"She was always very organized as a girl." Todd tried to lighten the conversation; "Petunia once organized my entire closet by color."

Petunia smiled and looked at Vernon for approval. Eliza scrutinized as Petunia sought approval from the boy all night, no matter what was said or done. Eliza couldn't figure out what about the man made Petunia so starry-eyed but it was clear she sought his admiration more than anything. Eliza herself wasn't a fan of the boy, who ate his entire plate of spaghetti and then most of Petunia's eggplant salad. Todd seemed all right with Vernon and they two had a conversation about politics as Eliza tried to figure out what was wrong with Vernon.

Vernon shook Todd's hand before they parted. Vernon didn't walk them into the hotel, not even when Petunia told him she was going to stay with her parents a while longer. It was all completely expected and normal but Eliza still felt weird—almost like Petunia was compensating for something.

It was almost as if Petunia wanted everything to be perfect for Vernon.

"So?" Petunia asked her parents over tea in the hotel room, "What did you think?"

"He's quite the business man." Todd spoke up from where he watched TV peacefully.

Eliza nodded and added, "Yes, he's quite fond of his Italian as well."

Petunia sipped her tea before saying sensibly, "His family owns a bank downtown and they just got a new car." She boasted for Vernon, "He said he's going to take me out in it next month."

"That's lovely dear." Eliza told her daughter, "It seems like you quite like him."

"I do." Petunia sipped her tea again, "He is very mature and he's likely going to get his promotion soon, he's so good at his job."

"What is his job again?" Eliza asked her daughter.

Petunia huffed, displeased with Eliza, "Weren't you listening, mum? He works at Grunnings drills."

"Drills." Eliza said, astonishingly, "How—ordinary."

"He's going to run the place one day." Petunia said adoringly.

Eliza couldn't help but realize Petunia's attraction to Vernon the minute she lay down next to Todd in bed. Petunia wasn't attracted to anything except his commonplaceness. Vernon Dursley was like any other person in London. He only sought success and a small housewife on his arm. There was nothing special about Vernon; nothing special but a title given in a job. Petunia had fallen for someone who could offer her a lavish, common life.

Brunch with Vernon the next day only confirmed Eliza's ideas; Petunia was drawn to Vernon's grey world. Petunia thrived on Vernon's closed ideas and loved that all he wanted was success. It was exactly what Petunia had always wanted. It broke Eliza's heart to realize that her perfect older daughter strived to not stand out in any way. Petunia even convinced her father she was happy with her choices, Todd was totally wrapped around Petunia's finger and always had been.

"I think they'll be married." Todd told Eliza the next morning; "We might have a son-in-law soon."

"I guess." Eliza confessed as they packed their things to head for the train station where they were to meet Lily before she left for school again, "Petunia acts as if _only_ his opinion is important. She wouldn't even let me call her Tuney."

Todd laughed, placing a kiss on Eliza's forehead as she put on a light jacket, "I was afraid to sleep in front of you our first year dating because of my snoring. Petunia's probably just nervous and trying make an impression around her parents."

Eliza struggled to explain to her husband exactly what bothered her about Vernon Dursley but it was a conservation they'd have to drop. The couple walked out to their car parked in the hotel parking lot. In the back of the car Lily's school trunk was sitting untouched. They'd packed it before they left Cokesworth, knowing Lily would need it for her last year of school. Eliza was excited to see her younger daughter and dropped the topic of Petunia's new beau for an easier conversation.

"I hope Lily has a good last year," she sighed, "And finds a good job when she graduates."

Todd hummed as he drove, "Lily will be fine. Petunia found a good job, Lily can too..."

"Petunia is a normal young woman." Eliza reminded Todd, "Lily will probably try to go train dragons or bake potions or _whatever_ it is witches do…"

Todd wrinkled his nose, "There's no such thing as dragons, right?"

Eliza realized it was a topic that had never come up when they spoke to Lily about the magic in her world. Eliza thought to ask Lily about dragons the moment they saw her but Eliza's resolve to find out about magical creatures was squandered almost immediately by a lanky boy in black specs.

Eliza and Todd had entered the café together, eyes searching for their little girl. The Evans' always had breakfast at the café before Lily went back to Hogwarts for school. Eliza's eyes traced the familiar blue booths only to settle on a booth in the back of the café where a girl with auburn hair was leaning her head against the shoulder of a man. Eliza's voice was caught in her throat as the boy turned his cheek, kissing the girl on the top of her head.

"Eliza?" Todd noticed his wife's feet come to a standstill and looked back at her.

Eliza's eyes were stuck on the couple in the booth. Auburn hair so precariously brushed and pressed like it had been since she was eleven. Pointed shoulders, creamy in color, were peeking out from the same flowery dress that Eliza had bought Lily at the start of the summer. The laugh that escaped the red head's lips was the same laugh Eliza had heard for seventeen years. The woman in the booth was none other than Eliza's little girl.

Eliza watched as Lily lifted her head from the boy's shoulder and flicked him playfully in the ear with her finger. There was something still incredibly childish about her movements but Eliza couldn't wipe the reminder of those moments before when her laughter was echoing across the café. Eliza's mind was trapped in the moment when Lily had been tenderly inclined towards the strange boy. Eliza then watched as Lily turned in the booth, her green eyes looking behind her and spotting her parents. Lily's green eyes met Eliza's brown ones and Eliza realized she'd never seen her daughter look so… _happy_.

Lily jumped up from her seat, waving impatiently. Behind Lily stumbled the tall boy (probably a foot taller than their Lily) who wore a smile that matched Lily's in enthusiasm. Todd's hand tightened in Eliza's as the young couple approached them. Lily shot a apprehensive glance behind her at the boy but seemed content with him by the time she turned her eyes back on her mum.

"Hi!" Lily breathed, wrapping arms around both her parents at once.

Eliza hugged her daughter but her didn't let her eyes leave the boy. Lily backed away from her parents and shot a thumb back to where her friend was waiting. Eliza noted that he had his robes unbuttoned and underneath he was wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt. It was odd, a combination of both magic and not.

"Mum, dad, this is James."

Eliza didn't look at her daughter but she was certain Lily was probably red as she introduced them.

"Mr. Evans." James stuck out his hand to Todd first, "Lily's told me a lot about you, and she said you used to draw. I love drawing."

Eliza recalled the ink on Lily's wrist and she had a feeling she was meeting the artist. Why had Lily not told them she was bringing James to breakfast? Had she been staying all weekend with James? _Alone_? Eliza had so many questions but didn't even know where to start.

Eliza's husband dropped her hand to shake James' outstretched one in awe, "James," Todd seemed startled by the addition to their breakfast just like Eliza, "Pleasure. You can call me Todd."

James beamed and let go of Todd's hand. Instead of turning to Eliza and offering a handshake hello, James turned to Lily. He had a smug look on his face as he studied Eliza's daughter with a mischievous air.

"Hear that Evans? He said I could call him Todd." James bantered and Lily rolled her eyes, "I _told_ you he'd like me."

Eliza was even more flabbergasted when Lily's cautioning glare looked exactly like one Eliza had used on Lily and Petunia many times before.

" _James_." Lily warned, albeit lightheartedly.

The boy, James, chuckled warmly before turning on Eliza finally. Eliza noted James' tan skin and dark hair with curiosity. It was true, he wasn't a _normal_ kind of handsome, but there was something about his cheeky smile and messy hair that held charm. Eliza thought the eagerness of his personality matched Lily's spirited nature well.

"Hello." James offered Eliza his hand, "You must be Mrs. Evans."

Eliza accepted his hand, only to be even more surprised when his firm grip dragged her forward into a sincere hug.. Eliza was struck by his individuality and how outgoing he seemed. When James pulled away from their hug he gawkily gestured to the table he and Lily had left. It seemed they'd been waiting for a while.

"I already ordered for us." James confessed as the Evans' sat down with him.

Lily slid into the booth beside James, smiling up at him with a inspiring smirk, "He _wanted_ to impress you by ordering your favorite meals but don't be fooled, I told him exactly what to order."

Eliza sat down next to her husband, directly across from young James who was glaring at Lily for spilling his secret. Lily didn't seem to mind hi glare, in fact it only seemed to make her giddy. Eliza had never seen her daughter more at ease with anyone like she was with this boy.

Todd seemed to notice the same thing as Eliza because he queried, "Do you two go to school together?"

James nodded enthusiastically, looking pleased at the events unfolding, "I've known Lily since day one, isn't that right Lily?"

Lily's smile was infectious and Eliza had to smile too when her youngest said happily, "Yeah but I detested him back then. He made me cry when he convinced me that my wand was broken when he traded it out with a joke wand."

"I had to get you to stop waving that thing around somehow!" James defended his actions at eleven quickly, "You almost poked Sirius' eye out!"

Lily and James laughed at the memory together. Eliza wished she understood half the sentence so she could have laughed a long with them. Todd was busy glancing between his daughter and the boy. They weren't holding hands but their shoulders brushed constantly and they kept their hands at their sides as if they were _forcing_ themselves to keep their hands to themselves.

Lily told her parents about the quidditch match as the waitress delivered the food to their table. When the waitress placed a plate in front of Eliza filled with waffles and watermelon. Todd's plate was an omelet made with eggs and bacon. Lily had said that James asked Lily about their orders but Eliza was still impressed he'd wanted to know. Eliza glanced at her daughter's plate as it was put down in front of her.

There were three pancakes on it and three strips of bacon. Eliza waited for Lily to stop the waitress but instead it was James who spoke up. Lily's face had faltered for only a half a second and the boy was already jumping to her rescue. James reached over Lily's head to give the woman back the plate filled with bare pancakes.

"Wasn't this blueberry pancakes?"

"Of course." The waitress apologized, "My mistake."

Eliza blinked and Lily eyed James warily, "You're being clever."

James pushed his specs up his long nose and winked at Eliza's daughter, "Can't have you eating plain pancakes, you might die."

"The blasphemy." Todd chuckled beside Eliza; "Lily's always hated plain pancakes."

"They're so plain." Lily criticized, as she always did when the topic was discussed, "Pancakes need blueberries or chocolate chips!"

James seemed entertained by Lily's quirks, "You're such a baby."

Lily scoffed, "That's the pot calling the kettle black, Potter."

James stuck his tongue out at her. Eliza laughed out loud when Lily stuck her tongue out right back at him. Eliza's laugh made the young couple turn and look at her, both of them flushing around the ears. Eliza wondered where this boy had come from. How had they gone seven whole years of Hogwarts without James joining them for breakfast on September first?

"Why is this the first time we're meeting you James?" Eliza inquired, startling the couple more.

James ruffled his already messy hair endearingly before staring sweetly down at Lily, "Lily never asked me before."

Lily's cheeks were bright red as she stared back at the boy, "Sorry."

Eliza was startled by the affectionate way Lily apologized, like she really truly meant that she'd wanted James to meet her parents sooner. Todd began eating and Eliza followed, lost in her own thoughts. James shared his plate of bacon and eggs with Lily until her pancakes returned with added blueberries. The silence was filled with the sound of clattering forks and plates.

Finally, James spoke again, "Thanks for letting me crash your annual breakfast." He thanked Eliza, "It's nice."

"Of course." Eliza found herself charmed by the boy with each passing second and wanted to know so much more about him, "You could've invited your parents as well, Todd and I wouldn't have minded."

The boy looked pleased by her comment but also seemed uncomfortable at the mention of his parents. His hazel eyes skirted down to his plate almost gloomily. Across from her father, Lily bit her lip and scanned the boy with conscious concern. Eliza didn't miss the way Lily's hand grazed James' elbow softly when Lily thought her parents were busy eating. Eliza didn't miss the way James turned his cheek so he could whisper something into her ear.

They acted like they knew each other better than they knew themselves.

Lily excused herself for the loo and left James with her parents. Eliza's chance to find out more about Lily's _James_ was now. He was staring after Lily as she left, appearing nervous at the thought of being left alone with them. Eliza saw his fingers clutched together in front of him on the table. There was a splattering of ink around his fingernails.

"So," Eliza said as they waited for the check, "How long have you been dating?"

James' head shot up in seconds and then he flushed, "Oh erm…"

Beside Eliza, Todd groaned, " _Dating_?" Eliza patted her husband's arm before studying James again.

James' hazel eyes fluttered between Lily's parents with clear hesitation, "Well—"

"You can talk to us." Eliza encouraged him.

James swallowed, "Uh, _well_ , I've liked Lily for a while to be honest…"

"Of course you did." Todd said smugly.

Eliza smiled at her husband before considering the boy again, "So two years? Three?"

" _Merlin_ ," James said funny things like Lily too, "I _wish_. We've probably been together about three weeks now?" James was still bright red and staring at his empty plate, "How'd you guess?"

"How could I not?" Eliza laughed, "When my daughter can't keep her eyes off you?"

A smile split through James' features and he looked ecstatic, "Yeah?" he asked breathlessly, "She really gave it away?"

Eliza was amused by his delight, "I've never seen my daughter so…happy."

"And she'd better stay that way." Todd was joking, Eliza could tell, but even still, James took it solemnly.

"That's all I want." He promised them, "because she makes me happier than anything too."

Lily appeared and sat back down beside James noting everyone's looks, "What?"

"The jest is up Evans." James said Lily's last name spiritedly and wrapped his arms around her, "They know."

Lily erupted, " _You told them?!_ Bloody Hell, James!"

"Lily!" Eliza reprimanded her daughter's tongue.

Lily glared through James' embrace, "I _told_ James that I wanted to tell you!"

"I didn't tell them!" James exclaimed, "Merlin Lily, I told you I wouldn't!"

"Then how do they know?" Lily exclaimed mockingly, "Did an owl tell them?"

Eliza shook her finger at her daughter, "You told me!"

"I did _not_!" Lily scoffed, "I wasn't going to tell you until—"

Eliza cut off her daughter briskly, "Lily, I knew the truth the _minute_ I set my eyes on the pair of you."

At Lily confused expression James chuffed favorably, "Eliza said you couldn't keep your eyes off me."

"I—" Lily stumbled over her words and looked back and forth between her mother and her boyfriend, "I—I do not—I do not stare at him!"

"You're so bloody stubborn." James laughed and Eliza joined him.

Eliza had never met someone who could match Lily in wit and cleverness until she met James. Lily caved in his arms, apparently defenseless once he placed a kiss on her cheek with complete adoration. Eliza snuck a look at her husband; he seemed just as dazed by the couple.

James kissed Lily flat on the lips after the waitress brought the check. James wouldn't let go of Lily's hand either as they all walked to the train station together. Lily's trunk was in James' other hand. He was swinging it back and forth as he talked to Todd about quidditch. Eliza was impressed at how well James was able to tell stories and had them all cracking up the entire walk.

By the time they'd made it between platforms nine and ten, Todd was enraptured by James as much as Lily. Eliza could tell Todd was going to deny it to his grave—but James had won him over. Todd clapped the boy on his back as Lily and Eliza said goodbye. Lily flung her arms around her mother tenderly. Eliza hugged her youngest daughter back, wishing she never had to let go.

Lily whispered into her mother's ear secretively, "I like him _a lot_ mum."

It wasn't love, not yet, but it would be.

Eliza knew the moment she spotted them together, she knew the second she walked into the café and saw Lily with James.

They were special together.

"Write me every week." Eliza begged her daughter.

"Everyday." Lily whispered back, "I love you, mum."

"I love you too."

James walked over to Eliza while Lily hugged Todd appreciatively. Eliza saw her husband was struggling to hold it together; he always hated saying goodbye to Lily when she left for school. James' hair was a mess as he ran his fingers through it again when Eliza said nothing. Eliza wondered if the boy owned a hairbrush but the messy look suited him. Then, James hugged Eliza again without warning, a move that seemed so entirely genuine.

"It was great meeting you." James said as he released Eliza from the hug, "And thanks for walking with us to the platform."

"Are you parents here?" Eliza asked the boy kindly, "I'd love to meet them."

James shrugged, "My mother and father are a bit under the weather," he admitted to Eliza, "They couldn't come this year." he smiled truthfully, "but it's been just as nice with you and Mr. Evans."

"James?" Lily asked and the boy turned to smile at Eliza's daughter, adoration clear as day on his face.

"Hm?"

"It's almost time." Lily reached her out for James to take her hand.

"Yeah, love. Let me grab your trunk."

Eliza watched, arm in arm with Todd, as Lily and James disappeared before their very eyes, both witch and wizard waving until the last possible second. The Evans' prepared for another few months without Lily home by remaining quiet on the car ride home.

Even still, when Eliza arrived back in Cokesworth to an empty house it was hard not to smile. Eliza had a wonderful husband who loved her. Eliza had two daughters, one average and one magical, but she loved them both the same. Eliza was thankful Petunia had successfully found a job that suited her strategic future in London. Eliza was ecstatic Lily only had one more year of school left so that she could see her daughter more—and in turn the charming young James.

She was perfectly content with her life and everything in it.

* * *

 **It was fun writing James and Lily from someone else's pov! Thanks to whoever sent in this prompt!**

 **xxx**

 **petals**


End file.
